Krzyżacy/Tom I/Rozdział XXVI
Po obfitych śniegach nastały ciężkie mrozy i dni pogodne, suche. Dniem bory iskrzyły się w promieniach słońca, lód popętał rzeki i ustalił bagna. Przyszły jasne noce, wśród których mróz wzmagał się do tego stopnia, że drzewa pękały z hukiem w lesie; ptactwo zbliżało się do domostw; drogi stały się niebezpieczne z powodu wilków, które jęły się zbierać w stada i napadać nie tylko na pojedynczych ludzi, lecz i na wsie. Lud jednak radował się w dymnych chatach przy ogniskach, przepowiadając po mroźnej zimie rok urodzajny, i wesoło czekał świąt, które miały niebawem nadejść. Leśny dworzec książęcy opustoszał. Księżna wraz z dworem i księdzem Wyszońkiem wyjechała do Ciechanowa. Zbyszko, znacznie już zdrowszy, ale nie dość jeszcze mocny, by na koń siąść, został w dworcu razem ze swymi ludźmi, z Sanderusem, z giermkiem Czechem i z miejscową służbą, nad którą miała dozór stateczna szlachcianka pełniąca obowiązki gospodyni. Lecz dusza w rycerzu rwała się do młodej żony. Była mu wprawdzie niezmierną osłodą myśl, że Danusia już jest jego i żadna moc ludzka nie zdoła mu jej odjąć, ale z drugiej strony taż sama myśl potęgowała jego tęsknotę. Po całych dniach wzdychał do tej chwili, w której będzie mógł dworzec opuścić, i rozważał, co wówczas ma uczynić, gdzie jechać i jak Juranda przejednać. Miewał też chwile ciężkiego niepokoju, ale w ogóle przyszłość przedstawiała mu się radośnie. Kochać Danuśkę i łuskać hełmy z pawimi piórami – oto miało być jego życie. Częstokroć brała go ochota porozmawiać o tym z Czechem, którego polubił, ale zauważył, że Czech, oddany duszą całą Jagience, nierad rozmawiał o Danusi, on zaś związany tajemnicą nie mógł mu powiedzieć wszystkiego, co się stało. Zdrowie jego polepszało się jednak z każdym dniem. Na tydzień przed Wigilią dosiadł po raz pierwszy konia i choć czuł, że nie mógłby jeszcze tego uczynić w zbroi, jednakże nabrał otuchy. Nie spodziewał się zresztą, by miała go zaskoczyć potrzeba prędkiego przywdziania pancerza i hełmu, a w najgorszym razie tuszył, iż wkrótce będzie miał i na to dość sił. W izbie próbował dla zabicia czasu podnosić miecz i szło mu nieźle; topór okazał się tylko dla niego za ciężki, mniemał wszelako, że chwyciwszy toporzysko w obie dłonie, zdołałby już skutecznie machnąć. Na koniec, na dwa dni przed Wigilią, kazał wymościć wozy, pokulbaczyć konie i oznajmił Czechowi, że pojadą do Ciechanowa. Wiemy giermek zatroskał się nieco, zwłaszcza że na dworze był mróz trzaskający, ale Zbyszko rzekł mu: – Nie twoja głowa, Głowaczu (tak go bowiem z polska nazywał). Nic tu po nas w tym dworcu, a choćbym miał zachorzeć, toć starunku w Ciechanowie nie zabraknie. Wreszcie pojadę nie konno, ale w saniach, po szyję w sianie i pod skórami, a dopiero pod samym Ciechanowem na koń się przesiądę. I tak się stało. Czech już przeznał swego młodego pana i wiedział, że niedobrze mu się przeciwiać, a jeszcze gorzej nie spełnić w lot rozkazu; więc w godzinę później ruszono. W chwili odjazdu Zbyszko, widząc Sanderusa ładującego się na sanie wraz ze swoją skrzynią, rzekł mu: – A ty czegoś się do mnie przyczepił jak rzep do owczej wełny?... Mówiłeś, że chcesz do Prus. – Mówiłem, że chcę do Prus – rzekł Sanderus – ale jakże mi tam samemu iść w takie śniegi? Wilcy mnie zjedzą, nim pierwsza gwiazda zejdzie, a tu też nie mam po co ostawać. Wolej mi w mieście ludzi pobożnością budować, świętym towarem ich darzyć i z diabelskich obierzy ratować, jakom Ojcu wszystkiego chrześcijaństwa w Rzymie zaprzysiągł. A prócz tego okrut–niem waszą miłość pokochał, więc jej nie opuszczę przed odejściem do Rzymu, bo może się zdarzy i jakową przysługę oddać. – Zawsze on za was, panie, gotów zjeść i wypić – rzekł na to Czech – i taką przysługę najbardziej rad by oddać. Ale jeśli nas za wielka chmara wilków w przasnyskim boru opadnie, to im go rzucim na odprawę, bo na nic lepszego się nie przy godzi. – A wy patrzcie, by wam grzeszne słowo do wąsów nie przy–marzło – odparł Sanderus – gdyż takowe sople tylko w piekielnym ogniu topnieją. – O wa! – rzekł Głowacz, sięgając rękawicą do wąsów, które ledwie poczynały mu się sypać – pierwej spróbuję zagrzać piwa na popasie, ale tobie go nie dam. – A przykazanie jest: spragnionego napoić. Nowy grzech! – To ci dam wiadro wody, a tymczasem naści, co mam pod ręką. I tak mówiąc, nabrał śniegu, ile mógł dwiema rękawicami objąć, i rzucił nim w brodę Sanderusa, ale ów uchylił się i rzekł: – Nic po was w Ciechanowie, bo tam już jest chowany niedźwiadek, co śniegiem praska. Tak to oni przekomarzali się ze sobą, dosyć się lubiąc wzajemnie. Zbyszko jednakże nie zabronił Sanderusowi jechać ze sobą, albowiem cudaczny ów człowiek bawił go, a zarazem zdawał się być istotnie do niego przywiązany. Ruszyli więc z dworca leśnego jasnym rankiem w mróz tak wielki, że trzeba było konie okrywać. Cała kraina leżała pod obfitym śniegiem. Dachy chat ledwie było spod niego widać, a miejscami dymy zdawały się wychodzić wprost z białych zasp i szły w górę strzeliste, różowe od poranku, rozszerzone u szczytu w kiście, podobne do rycerskich pióropuszów. Zbyszko jechał na wozie, raz, dla zaoszczędzenia sił, a po wtóre, dla wielkiego zimna, przed którym łatwiej się było uchronić w wymoszczonych sianem i skórami wozach. Kazał też Głowaczowi przysiąść się do siebie i mieć kuszę na podorędziu od wilków, tymczasem zaś gawędził z nim wesoło. – W Przasnyszu – rzekł – jeno konie popasiem, rozgrzejem się i zaraz ruszymy dalej. – Do Ciechanowa? – Naprzód do Ciechanowa państwu się pokłonić i nabożeństwa zażyć. – A potem? – pytał Głowacz. Zbyszko uśmiechnął się i odrzekł: – Potem, kto wie, czy nie do Bogdańca. Czech spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem. W głowie błysnęła mu myśl, że może młody pan wyrzekł się Jurandówny, i wydało mu się to tym podobniejszym do prawdy, ponieważ Juran–dówna wyjechała, o uszy zaś Czecha odbiła się w leśnym dworcu wiadomość, że pan na Spychowie przeciwny był młodemu rycerzowi. Więc ucieszył się poczciwy giermek, bo chociaż miłował Jagienkę, ale patrzał na nią tak jak na gwiazdę na niebie i rad by był okupić jej szczęście choćby krwią własną. Zbyszka też pokochał i z całej duszy pragnął obojgu do śmierci służyć. – To już wasza miłość osiędzie na dziedzinie! – rzekł z radością. – Jakże mi na dziedzinie siedzieć – odpowiedział Zbyszko – kiedym owych rycerzy krzyżowych pozwał, a przedtem jeszcze Lichtensteina? Mówił de Lorche, że ponoć mistrz ma króla w gościnę do Torunia zaprosić, to się do królewskich pocztów przyczepię – i tak myślę, że w Toruniu pan Zawisza z Garbowa alibo pan Powała z Taczewa wyprosi mi u pana naszego pozwoleństwo, abym się mógł na ostre z tymi mnichami potykać. Pewnikiem wystąpią oni z giermkami, więc i tobie przyjdzie się spotkać. – Już bym też chyba sam mnichem ostał, gdyby miało być inaczej – rzekł Czech. Zbyszko spojrzał na niego z zadowoleniem. – No i nie będzie temu dobrze, który ci się pod żelaziwo nawinie. Pan Jezus dał ci siłę okrutną, ale źle byś uczynił, gdybyś nią zbytnio puszył, albowiem prawemu giermkowi pokora przystoi. Czech począł kiwać głową na znak, że siłą nie będzie puszył, ale jej też i na Niemców nie poskąpi – a Zbyszko uśmiechał się w dalszym ciągu, ale już nie do giermka, tylko do własnych myśli. – Stary pan będzie rad, gdy wrócim – rzekł po chwili Głowacz – i w Zgorzelicach też będą radzi. Zbyszkowi stanęła Jagienka tak w oczach, jakby przy nim siedziała na saniach. Bywało to zawsze, że gdy wypadkiem o niej pomyślał, to widział ją ogromnie wyraźnie... "Nie! – rzekł sobie – nie będzie ona rada, bo jeśli wrócę do Bogdańca, to z Danuśką, a ona niech bierze innego..." Tu mignęli mu przed oczyma: Wilk z Brzozowej i młody Cztan z Rogowa – i nagle uczyniło mu się przykro na myśl, że dziewczyna może pójść w ręce jednego z tych dwóch. "Wolej by lepszego jakiego znalazła – mówił sobie w duszy – bo to piwożłopy i koste–ry, a dziewka uczciwa jest". Pomyślał też i o tym, że stryjowi, gdy się dowie o tym, co zaszło, będzie okrutnie markotno, ale pocieszył się wraz myślą, że Maćkowi chodziło zawsze w pierwszym rzędzie o ród i o dostatki, które mogły znaczenie rodu podnieść. Jagienka była wprawdzie bliżej, bo o miedzę, ale za to Jurand większy był dziedzic od Zycha ze Zgorzelic, więc łatwo było przewidzieć, że Maćko nie będzie długo krzyw o taki związek, tym bardziej że wiedział przecie o miłości bratanka i o tym, ile ów Danusi zawdzięcza... Pomruczy, a potem będzie rad i pocznie Danuśkę miłować jak własne dziecko! I nagle serce w Zbyszku poruszyło się przywiązaniem i tęsknotą do tego stryjca, który był człowiek twardy, a przecie tak go kochał jak źrenicę oka; w bitwach jego więcej strzegł niźli siebie, dla niego łup brał, dla niego zabiegał o majętność. Dwóch ich było oto samotników na świecie! – krewnych nawet nie mieli, chyba dalekich jak opat – więc gdy, bywało, przyszło im się czasem rozłączyć, to jeden bez drugiego nie wiedział, co począć, a zwłaszcza stary, który niczego już dla siebie nie pożądał. – Hej! będzie rad, będzie rad! – powtarzał sobie Zbyszko – i tego bym jeno chciał, żeby mnie i Jurand tak przyjął, jako on mnie przyjmie. I próbował sobie wyobrazić, co też powie i pocznie Jurand, gdy się o ślubie dowie. Było w tej myśli trochę niepokoju, ale niezbyt wiele, właśnie dlatego że już klamka zapadła. Na bitkę nie wypadało przecie Jurandowi go wyzywać, gdyby zaś zbytnio się sprzeciwiał, to mógł mu Zbyszko odpowiedzieć tak: "Przystańcie, póki proszę, bo wasze prawo do Danuśki ludzkie, a moje boskie – i nie wasza teraz ona, jeno moja". Coś tam zasłyszał w swoim czasie od pewnego kleryka biegłego w Piśmie, że niewiasta powinna porzucić ojca i matkę, a pójść za mężem – więc czuł, że przy nim większa moc. Nie spodziewał się jednak, by między nim a Jurandem miało dojść aż do zawziętej niezgody i złości, liczył bowiem, że dużo wskórają prośby Danusi, a równie wiele, jeśli nie więcej, wstawiennictwo księcia, którego Jurand był podwładnym, i księżny, którą umiłował jako opiekunkę swego dziecka. W Przasnyszu radzono im zostać na nocleg, ostrzegając ich przed wilkami, które z powodu mrozów pozbijały się w stada tak wielkie, że napadały nawet gromadnie jadących ludzi. Zbyszko jednak nie chciał na to zważać, albowiem zdarzyło się, iż w gospodzie spotkali kilku rycerzy mazowieckich z pocztami, którzy też jechali do księcia do Ciechanowa, i kilku zbrojnych kupców z samego Ciechanowa, prowadzących ładowne wozy z Prus. W tak wielkiej kupie nie było niebezpieczeństwa, więc ruszyli na noc, choć pod wieczór zerwał się nagle wiatr, nagnał chmur i poczęła się zadymka. Jechali, trzymając się blisko jedni drugich, ale tak wolno, iż Zbyszko począł myśleć, iż nie zdążą na Wilię. W niektórych miejscach trzeba było rozkopywać zaspy, gdyż konie wcale nie mogły przejść. Szczęściem, droga leśna nie była błędna. Jednakże zmierzch już był na świecie, gdy dojrzeli Ciechanów. Może nawet byliby jeździli wokół miasta wśród śnieżnych tumanów i poświstu wichrów, nie domyślając się, że są tuż, gdyby nie ognie płonące na wzniesieniu, na którym budowano nowy zamek. Nikt już dobrze nie wiedział, czy w Wigilię Bożego Narodzenia palono te ognie dla gości, czy dla jakiegoś starożytnego zwyczaju, ale też i nikt ze Zbyszkowych towarzyszów teraz o tym nie myślał – wszyscy bowiem chcieli znaleźć jak najprędzej ochronę w mieście. Tymczasem zamieć zwiększała się coraz bardziej. Ostry i mroźny wiatr niósł niezmierne tumany śnieżne, targał drzewami, huczał, szalał, podrywał całe zaspy, podnosił je w górę, skręcał, rozpylał, przykrywał nimi wozy, konie, ciął po twarzach podróżników jakby ostrym piaskiem – tłumił im oddech w piersiach i mowę. Głosu kołatek przytwierdzonych do dyszlów nie było wcale słychać, natomiast w wyciu i poświście wichru odzywały się jakieś głosy żałosne jakby wycie wilcze, jakby odległe rżenie koni, a czasem jakby pełne trwogi ludzkie wołanie o ratunek. Wyczerpane konie poczęły się spierać bokami o siebie i iść coraz wolniej. – Hej, kurniawa też to, kurniawa! – rzekł zdyszanym głosem Czech – szczęście, panie, żeśmy pod miastem i że owe ognie się palą, bo inaczej źle by było z nami. – Kto w polu, temu śmierć – odrzekł Zbyszko – ale owo i ognia już nie widzę. – Bo tuman taki, że i ogień nie prześwieci. A może rozmiotło drwa i węgle. Na innych wozach rozmawiali także kupcy i rycerze, że kogo zamieć z dala od siedzib ludzkich ułapi, ten już dzwonów jutro nie usłyszy. Lecz Zbyszko zaniepokoił się nagle i rzekł: – Nie daj Bóg, aby tam Jurand był gdzie w drodze. Czech, lubo całkiem zajęty wpatrywaniem się w stronę ognisk, usłyszawszy słowa Zbyszka, odwrócił jednak głowę i zapytał: – To pan ze Spychowa miał zjechać? – Miał. – Z panną? – A ogień to ci naprawdę przesłoniło – odpowiedział Zbyszko. I rzeczywiście płomień przygasł, ale natomiast na drodze tuż przy koniach i saniach zjawiło się kilku jeźdźców. – A czego następujesz? – zawołał czujny Czech, chwytając kuszę. – Kto wy? – Ludzie książęcy, wysłani w pomoc podróżnym. – Niech będzie pochwalony Jezus Chrystus! – Na wieki wieków. – Prowadźcie do miasta! – ozwał się Zbyszko. – Czy nikt z was nie ostał? – Nikt. – Skąd jedziecie? – Od Przasnysza. – A więcej podróżnych nie widzieliście po drodze? – Nie widzieliśmy. Ale może znajdą się na innych gościńcach. – Na wszystkich ludzie szukają. Jedźcie za nami. Zjechaliście z drogi! W prawo! I zawrócili konie. Przez czas jakiś słychać było tylko szum wichru. – Siła gości w starym zamku? – spytał po chwili Zbyszko. Najbliższy jeździec, nie dosłyszawszy, pochylił się ku niemu: – Jako zaś mówicie, panie? – Pytam, czy siła gości u księstwa? – Po staremu: jest dość! – A dziedzica ze Spychowa nie ma? – Nie ma, ale go czekają. Pojechali też ludzie naprzeciw. – Z kagankami? – Zaśby tam wiatr pozwolił! Lecz dalej nie mogli rozmawiać, bo szum zamieci wzmógł się jeszcze. – Czyste diabelskie wesele! – ozwał się Czech. Zbyszko jednak kazał mu milczeć i paskudnego imienia nie wywoływać. – Nie wiesz to – rzekł – że w takie święta diabelska moc truchleje i że diabły w przeręble się chowają? Jednego raz pod Sandomierzem rybacy przed Wilią w niewodzie znaleźli: trzymał szczupaka w pysku, ale jak go głos dzwonów doszedł, zaraz omdlał, oni zasię kijami go tłukli aż do wieczerzy. Jużci wichura tęga jest, ale to z Pana Jezusowego pozwoleństwa, któren widać chce, żeby jutrzejszy dzień był tym radośniejszy. – Ba! Byliśmy tuż pod miastem, a wszelako gdyby nie ci ludzie, jeździlibyśmy może i do północka, gdyż jużeśmy z drogi zjechali – odpowiedział Głowacz. – Bo ogień przygasł. Tymczasem wjechali jednak rzeczywiście do miasta. Zaspy śniegowe leżały tam na ulicach jeszcze większe, tak wielkie, że w wielu miejscach zakrywały niemal okna, z którego to powodu, błądząc za miastem, nie mogli dojrzeć świateł. Ale natomiast wicher mniej tu dawał się we znaki. Na ulicach były pustki, mieszczanie siedzieli już przy wilii. Przed niektórymi domami chłopcy z jasłeczkami i z kozą śpiewali, mimo zamieci, kolędy. Na rynku też było widać ludzi poowijanych w grochowiny i udających niedźwiedzi, ale w ogóle było pusto. Kupcy, którzy towarzyszyli Zbyszkowi i innej szlachcie w drodze, zostali w mieście, owi zaś jechali dalej do starego zamku, w którym mieszkał książę i który mając już szyby szklane, zajaśniał przed nimi wesoło mimo zawiei, gdy podjechali bliżej. Zwodzony most na rowie był spuszczony, gdyż dawne czasy litewskich napadów minęły, a Krzyżacy, przewidując wojnę z królem polskim, sami szukali przyjaźni księcia mazowieckiego. Jeden z ludzi książęcych zadął w róg i wnet otworzono bramę. Było przy niej kilkunastu łuczników, ale na murach i blankach ani żywej duszy, gdyż książę pozwolił strażom zejść. Naprzeciw gości wyszedł stary Mrokota, który już był przyjechał przed dwoma dniami, i powitawszy ich w imieniu księcia, zaprowadził do izb, w których mogli się przybrać godniej do stołu. Zbyszko począł go zaraz wypytywać o Juranda ze Spychowa, ów zaś odrzekł, że go nie ma, ale się go spodziewają, gdyż obiecał przecie przyjechać, a gdyby był zachorzał mocniej, to dałby znać. Wysłali jednak naprzeciw kilkunastu jeźdźców, bo takiej zawiei najstarsi ludzie nie pamiętają. – To może niezadługo tu będą. – Wiera, że niezadługo. Księżna kazała postawić dla nich miski przy wspólnym stole. Więc Zbyszko, choć zawsze strach mu było trochę Juranda, uradował się w sercu i mówił sobie: "Choćby też nie wiem, co czynił, tego nie odrobi, że to żona moja przyjeżdża, moja niewiasta, moja Danuśka najmilsza!" I gdy sobie to powtarzał, ledwie własnemu szczęściu mógł uwierzyć. Po czym pomyślał, że może mu tam już wszystko wyznała, może go przejednała i uprosiła, żeby ją zaraz oddał. "Po prawdzie, to i cóż ma lepszego do zrobienia? Jurand jest chłop mądry i wie, że choćby mi jej bronił, to ją i tak wezmę, bo moje prawo mocniejsze". Tymczasem, przebierając się, rozmawiał z Mrokota, wypytując o zdrowie księcia, a szczególnie księżny, którą jeszcze od bytności w Krakowie pokochał jak matkę. Rad też był, dowiedziawszy się, że w zamku wszyscy zdrowi i weseli, chociaż księżna wielce po swojej miłej śpiewaczce tęskniła. Grywa jej teraz na luteńce Jagienka, którą księżna dość lubi, ale już nie tak. – Jaka Jagienka? – zapytał ze zdziwieniem Zbyszko. – Jagienka z Długolasu, wnuczka starego pana z Długolasu. Gładka dziewka, w której się ów Lotaryńczyk rozkochał. – To pan de Lorche tu jest? – Gdzie by miał być? Przecie z leśnego dworca tu przyjechał i siedzi, bo mu dobrze. Nie brak naszemu księciu nigdy gości. – Rad go obaczę, bo to rycerz, któremu w niczym nie przyganić. – I on też was miłuje. Ale już chodźmy, gdyż księstwo wraz do stołu zasiędą. I poszli. W sali stołowej w dwóch kominach paliły się wielkie ognie, nad którymi czuwali pachołkowie, i roiło się już od gości i dworzan. Książę wszedł pierwszy w towarzystwie wojewody i kilku przybocznych. Zbyszko pochylił mu się do kolan, a następnie ucałował jego rękę. On zaś ścisnął go za głowę, następnie, odwiódłszy go nieco na stronę, rzekł: – Jużci o wszystkim wiem. Mruczno mi było z początku, żeście to bez mego pozwoleństwa uczynili, ale po prawdzie nie było czasu, bom ja w oną porę był w Warszawie, gdzie i święta chciałem przepędzić– . Wiadoma wreszcie rzecz, iż jak się niewiasta czego chyci, to się i nie przeciw, bo nic nie wskórasz. Księżna pani wam życzy jak matka, a ja zawdy wolę jej dogodzić niż się przeciwić, z takowej przyczyny, aby zaś smutku i płakania jej oszczędzić. Zbyszko pochylił się po raz wtóry do kolan książęcych. – Daj Bóg waszej książęcej miłości odsłużyć. – Chwalić Jego imię, żeś już zdrów. Powiedzże księżnie, jakom cię życzliwie przyjął, to się niewiasta ucieszy! Boga mi! Jej uciecha – moja uciecha! Jurandowi za tobą dobre słowo też rzeknę i tak myślę, że pozwoleństwo da, bo on też księżnę miłuje. – Choćby i nie chciał dać, to moje prawo pierwsze. – Twoje prawo pierwsze i musi się zgodzić, ale błogosławieństwa może wam umknąć. Przemocą mu tego nikt nie wydrze, a bez rodzicielskiego błogosławieństwa nie masz i boskiego. Zatroskał się Zbyszko, usłyszawszy te słowa, gdyż dotąd o tym nie pomyślał. W tej chwili jednak weszła księżna z Jagienką z Długolasu i z innymi dworkami, więc skoczył pokłonić się pani, ona zaś powitała go jeszcze łaskawiej od księcia i zaraz poczęła mu mówić o spodziewanym przyjeździe Juranda. Oto misy dla nich zastawione, a ludzie wysłani, by ich przeprowadzić wśród zamieci. Z wieczerzą wigilijną czekać już dłużej nie podobna, bo pan tego nie lubi, ale oni pewnie zjadą, nim wieczerza się skończy. – Co do Juranda – mówiła księżna – będzie wedle natchnienia Bożego. Albo mu powiem dziś wszystko, albo jutro po pasterce, a książę też przyobiecał, że swoje słowo dołoży. Zawzięty bywa Jurand, ale nie dla tych, których miłuje, i nie dla tych, którym powinien. Tu poczęła mówić Zbyszkowi, jak się ma z teściem zachować, by go, broń Boże, nie urazić i do zawziętości nie przywieść. Była w ogóle dobrej myśli, ale kto by lepiej znał świat i patrzył bystrzej od Zbyszka, ten zauważyłby w słowach jej pewien niepokój. Może było tak dlatego, że pan ze Spychowa nie był w ogóle człowiek łatwy, a może też poczęła się księżna trwożyć nieco tym, że ich tak długo nie było widać. Wieja stawała się na dworze coraz okrutniejsza i wszyscy mówili, że kogo w szczerym polu złapie, ten może i zostać; księżnie jednakże przychodziło do głowy i inne przypuszczenie: mianowicie, że Danuśka wyznała ojcu, iż jest już ślubem ze Zbyszkiem połączona, a ów, obraziwszy się, postanowił wcale do Ciechanowa nie przyjeżdżać. Nie chciała jednak pani zwierzyć się Zbyszkowi z tych myśli, a nawet nie było na to i czasu, gdyż pachołcy poczęli wnosić jadło i zastawiać je na stole. Zdążył wszelako Zbyszko podjąć ją jeszcze pod nogi i zapytać: – A jeśli przyjadą, to jakoże będzie, miłościwa pani? Mówił mi Mrokota, że dla Juranda jest osobna izba, gdzie też i dla giermków znajdzie się siano na posłanie. Ale jakoże będzie?... A księżna poczęła się śmiać i uderzywszy go z lekka rękawicą po twarzy, rzekła: – Cichaj! Czegóż? Widzicie go! l odeszła ku księciu, przed którym rękodajni wysunęli już krzesło, aby mógł na nim zasiąść. Przedtem jednak jeden z nich podał mu płaską misę, pełną cienko pokrajanego placka i opłatków, którymi książę miał się dzielić z gośćmi, dworzany i służbą. Drugą podobną trzymał dla księżny piękny wyrostek, syn kasztelana sochaczewskiego. Po przeciwnej stronie stołu stał ksiądz Wyszoniek, który miał błogosławić ustawioną na pachnącym sianie wieczerzę. A wtem we drzwiach ukazał się człowiek pokryty śniegiem i począł wołać głośno: – Miłościwy panie! – Czego? – rzekł książę, nierad, iż mu przerywają obrządek. – Na Radzanowskim gościńcu całkiem przysypało jakichś podróżnych. Ludzi nam trzeba więcej, by ich odgrześć. Zlękli się, usłyszawszy to, wszyscy, zatrwożył się książę i zwróciwszy się do kasztelana sochaczewskiego, zakrzyknął: – Konnych z łopatami żywo. Po czym do zwiastuna nowiny: – Wiela przysypanych? – Nie moglim zmiarkować. Dmie okrutnie. Są konie i wozy. Znaczny poczet. – Nie wiecie, czyj zaś? – Ludzie mówią: dziedzica ze Spychowa. Krzyżacy 26